


Foot/tickle one-shots

by Tickle_box



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Uncharted (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Domination, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Foot smell, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heterosexuality, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nadine x Elena, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Scents & Smells, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Smut, Socks, Spells & Enchantments, Tickling, foot fluff, hermione - Freeform, tickle fluff, ticklish, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickle_box/pseuds/Tickle_box
Summary: Shots may be turned into separate stories.Requests and critism encouraged.Apologies if any of the source material isn't correct.All rights go to the fandom/s/character/s creators and/or owners.I do not own anything (Wish I did tho) If you believe you have written something extremely similar, I would be more than happy to mention and reference it





	1. Hermione's foot fixation spell

Some people of this world can be tolerant,some can be calm instead of enraged, but once one is provoked over and over and over again, it is difficult to judge them on their post actions. After weeks. Hermione had just about enough of that annoying, blonde mudlicker. Dealing with his cronies was bad enough, but being directly annoyed by him? She wondered how many disgusting, terrible past lives she must have lived. An EA CEO,Steve jobs, she wasn't certain, but it was a strong theory. She sat on her bed in her room, her bedmates out. She laid back onto her bed, swinging her legs over as she did so. As she pondered a way to get back at the dreaded "pure"blood, she stared down at her soles, clad in black knee socks. They were small and dainty, with plumpish toes that went down in order, high arches and a roundish, but not too protruding heels. Despite not being overly vain, she did admire them from time to time. The only thing that embarrassed her was the way they tended to sweat and smell easily. Despite it going usually unnoticed, she was still self-conscious about the ouder problem. She was afraid of damaging her soles with a spell or potion, and was too embarrassed to ask for assistance from anyone else, it appeared there was nothing she could do about them. Pushing them into a certain squirming Draco's face would be a delight. As if like a lighting strike, an idea popped into her head. With a benevolent smirk she rushed to prepare.

After some searching, she found Malfoy in a secluded part of the library, no wonder studying for the upcoming potions test. She slowly sauntered hey way over and plopped down into the seat across from him, momentarily gaining his attention. Too busy to study to argue, he simply stared back down onto the pages of his book. After a while, Hermione inconspicuously knocked one of his textbooks by "accident", forcing him to go under the table. Before he could retrieve it, he stared straight ahead. Hermione's feet were slightly out of her black Mary Janes,both heels coming out with an audible pop, revealing the blue bottoms of her shoes.Malfoy couldn't force his eyes to stray,as he continued to watch.After some movement (unconscious,of course),both shoes fell off.His heart rate quickened as he peered over the table.Hermione seemed to be entranced in a novel, causing him to duck back down.As if he was being programmed to do so, he slowly brought both shoes to his face and took a deep sniff, mind in ectasy from the pungent aroma.Hermione was beside herself.Causing the great Draco Malfoy to sniff her disgusting shoes? It was fantasy come true.Given,a spell had been the caus-.With a start, Hermione's eyes widened.She didn't want to risk using a smell spell, so she simply wore her socks for a few days, but soon she remember she didn't use a charm spell on here feet. This meant, she thought with glee, this was all just because of her soles. She began slowly using her toes to pull her black socks off her feet, as Malfoy stared in pure awe. First her smooth legs, ankles, her heel with a slightest pinkish tinge, her arches, the ball, and finally her-. 

With a snap Draco was brought into reality as Hermione had closed her book and was getting up from her seat, and pulling her socks back on. "Find your book?" She questioned innocently as Malfoy rose. He simply nodded as she walked back to her room, barefoot, leaving her shoes. She was positive Draco would "borrow" them, and soon become obsessed. She looked forward to many weeks of teasing, and she would be more than glad to explain why she was missing her shoes to her bunkmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off https://sta.sh/0mwjc88ir0h,and after https://www.deviantart.com/grippedchimp/art/Commission-An-uncharted-way-to-victory-635522747.After uncharted 4 and before 5.Spoilers ahead.Art belongs to Gripped chimp on Devianart tm

Elena tested her bonds.Nope,she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She was certain a fairly anime looking vein was coming out of her forehead. Why couldn't she have a normal husband?  One who didn't make enemies with dangerous mercernary women? As she continued struggling, Nadine Ross entered the room. She was wearing a white tank top, green,camo styled pants, and heavy black lace up boots. This constrasted heavily to Elena's red shirt, blue tight pants, and simple black flats. Fashion was the last thing on her mind through, as she watched Nadine walk behind her and tighten the hogtie that was trapping her."Now Mrs...Drake" She dragged the last word out "Nathan and I have business to discuss, would you mind telling me your phone password?" She said, holding the light blue phone up to her face. "Listen here lady..." Elena began "When my husband gets home, he's gonna-" "what? Get lucky and fall out of another window?" Ross smirked and Elena felt added weight on the mattress. "Listen, there's an easy way of doing this, and a difficult one, but know this, either way, I am getting that password" Nadine declared. 'Go.to.hell" Elena spat back as she struggled against her restraints. All these adventures, just to lead to this, it made her usually calm and collected blood boil.

Nadine simply sighed as she slowly unlaced and unzipped her shoes, revealing her size 10 dark feet.A sound of a car backing into a neighboring driveway caused Elena to start yelling, that is until a dirty sock was stuffed into her mouth, and a secondary one used to tie it around her head. Nadine simply tutted as she sat Indian style and put Elena's size 7 1/2 feet into her lap. She had long, dainty like toes, that were paler compared to the rest of her sole, and were painted a light cream color. She also had small,pink heels, and her skin was smooth. Elena tossed and turned the best of her ability, until a single finger was traced down her left foot, second chills down her spine.  
"Hm, quite the reaction" Ross mused,and used two more one both soles, focusing at the balls of her feet. As soon as contact was made, Elena immediately let out a muffled shriek and began struggling, in vain according to her bonds. She had usually only experienced light tickling from Nate, and this was entirely new to her. Soon three fingers were added, and she almost burst into tears as they slowly trailed up her arch. Nadine grabbed a hairbrush from a nearby dresser (Nate and his goddam "perfect" hair) and began using that for a solid few minutes."Mphhmph!" "Ready now Mrs Drake?" Nadine called out. After receiving a "Mph mph!" She began biting gently on the other woman's toes, and using her newly manicured fingernails (if you'd believe it" under her toes.To add insult to injury, Nadine pressed her bare feet against Elena's cheeks, and occasionally in front of her nose, which were both soft, and incredibly smelly, due to her being in boots all day."Mphommpayhm!" Elena yelled out the best she could. Nadine, painfully slowly,stopped and ungagged her,and raised an eyebrow.

ElenaElooked away,blushing slightly "sigh,NathanDrakeisanolderZackEfron" she said.Nadind looked at her oddly,but opened her phone and messaged Nathan to return home for some "fun". "Well with that sorted, how about some more entertainment?" Nadine said, pulling out some feathers, toe cuffs and itching powder.Elena only hoped Nate drove quickly.


End file.
